Dead' Hermione
by Karana Belle
Summary: Chapter 3 up! how will they react to finding out that it was a curse on her and that she didn't die? will they be able to find the counter curse soon enough?
1. Chapter 1

Karana Belle: Hey! I hope you guys will like this story! I really do! And this is going to be a Ron/Hermione fic! They just look so cute together!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does...-sniff-  
  
'Dead' Hermione  
  
Chapter one  
  
The fire in the Gryffindor Common Room was big, like always. There were many Gryffindors trying to finish their homework by Monday, they only had a night to do it anyway. We can see our young heroes sitting off in a corner, Ron and Harry playing chess and Hermione watching, for she had already finished her homework.  
  
"Knight to L-4." Ron was beating Harry again, and as Ron's knight moved to the appointed spot it took out one of Harry's pieces.  
  
"Crap. There goes my last piece besides my king." Harry looked at his broken black pieces and sighed, "You had better make this quick..."  
  
"Harry.... you forgot to move your own piece. It is still your turn." Hermione said matter of factly, her frizzy brown hair being, well, frizzy.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione sheepishly, raking his hands through his unruly black hair. "Oh yeah...um, King to B-2" The King obligingly moved, bracing for the impending attack. That King wasn't stupid; it knew when it was going to lose.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and smiled, he knew he was going to win, "Knight to C-2." The knight moved. "Checkmate." Ron grinned triumphantly, laughing at Harry's face.  
  
Harry sighed, "Am I ever going to beat you Ron?"  
  
"You did beat him that one time in third year, Harry." Hermione smiled, trying to give him encouragement.  
  
"Oh, so great. I haven't just played this game with Ron like over 100 times?" of course Harry said it as a rhetorical question, so Hermione just shut her mouth. No need to make a comment there.  
  
"Uh, Harry I have a favor to ask of you..." Hermione started, she didn't particularly want to tell either of them WHY.  
  
"Yea." Harry looked up from mending his chess pieces.  
  
Hermione fidgeted, "Could.... Iborrowtheinvisibilitycloak."  
  
"What? I couldn't hear you, you went to fast." Harry looked at Ron very curious.  
  
"I think she said, 'Could I borrow the invisibility cloak.'" Ron seemed to ALWAYS know what Hermione said when she talked fast, but when she tried to explain something...for instance Krum...  
  
"Oh! Sure, knock yourself out." Harry then went upstairs to go and fetch it. Coming back down from the boys' dormitories a few minutes later he had a bag in his arms. After all he didn't want all the other Gryffindors to see the cloak. "Here you go." Harry then yawned. Ron yawning only seconds later.  
  
"Goodnight Mione." Ron then made his way up the staircase to his room, leaving Harry to clean up the mess made by the Wizard's Chess game.  
  
Hermione then walked towards the portrait hole, but stopped when it opened. In walked to redheaded twins, both grinning hugely. They stopped upon seeing Hermione, it took them a while to notice that it was Hermione, after all they were still gloating over what they had down in Mr. Filch's office.  
  
"Hello!" George smiled waving to Hermione as if they had done nothing. Fred smiled also, but he hid his hands behind his back.  
  
Hermione noticed what Fred had done, and she raised an eyebrow, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"What do you mean? We haven't been up to anything..." Fred tried to look innocent, but Hermione just crossed her arms, "uh, I mean we haven't been up to anything unusual."  
  
She opened her mouth as though to reprimand them but George brushed past her, Fred following, "Bye, we have some VERY important business to attend to!" Then both boys ran up the stairs to their dorms.  
  
Hermione just shook her head; she had more important matters at hand, matters that involved the invisibility cloak. So walking out of the portrait hole she slipped the cloak around her shoulders and over her head, disappearing from view.  
  
She walked quickly; she only had the night to do this, only one night. She turned a corner and came face to face with Peeves, who was laughing insanely. Glad that he was preoccupied she made her way around him and continued towards the library.  
  
Fortunately she didn't run into anyone else, like the prefects. Now don't get me wrong, she is a prefect herself, but it wasn't her night to roam the halls. SHE didn't want to get caught by her own peers.  
  
Upon reaching the library doors Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and she opened the doors, walking into the dark room. Her eyes already accustomed to the darkness she saw rows upon rows of books, many of which she had already read, all except in the restricted section.  
  
That is where she is heading right now, the restricted section, just so she could have a new book, even if it meant hiding it from 'eyes' or 'ears'.  
  
She walked into the section and immediately started looking at the titles. –How to Kill Your Worst Enemy- -For the Mental Unstable: Gruesome Spells and Potions- The titles were all bizarre, but one sparked her interest, -The First Book of Spells- but it wasn't really the title that pulled her, it was the lock that was on the book. 'Why would a book have a lock on it? It doesn't look as though it could bite me or something.'  
  
Shrugging Hermione hefted the book from its perch, it was quite light, considering the size. She picked up her wand and pointed it to the silver rusted lock, and muttered, "Alohamora."  
  
The lock sprang open, the book coming also. When Hermione looked at the page that it had opened to she saw bolded words, -Sleeping Beauty Spell: The REAL spell that put Sleeping Beauty to Sleep-  
  
Hermione gasped, 'wow! They have the spell that put Sleeping Beauty to sleep. That was a long time ago, no wonder they named the book –The First Book of Spells-! It probably WAS the first book of spells.'  
  
Hermione's eyes then went down to the words on the page; she started reading them:  
  
+You want a spell to make people sleep, in a deep sleep. Well I'm the one for you! Just say this magic word and the sleep shall come.  
  
'Slepadora'+  
  
Hermione tried it out and said "Slepadora" saying it, hopefully, with the right pronunciation.  
  
Hermione felt lightheaded, she felt sleepy. 'So tired, I'm just so tired.' Then she fell to the floor, her vision turning black. If only she had read the rest of the page before saying that word.  
  
+Have the witch, wizard, or muggle say this word and they shall sleep, for the person who says it is the one to fall. And the only way to wake up is for the counter curse to be found. Which is in the back of this book under the section: Counter Curses. +  
  
Karana: okay! That took me a while but I had fun writing it! I hope you all like it! REVIEW PLEASE! All you have to do is press that cute little button down there. And no I wasn't talking about your belly button... 


	2. Chapter 2

Karana Belle: I had so much fun writing the last chapter, so I wanted to put up another chapter soon! Reviewers:  
  
Rachel—Thank you and I love you too! You said I'm creative!  
  
Lainie xox—Ha Ha you will just have to wait to see who finds her! Hee hee  
  
elvenarcher13—You are so nice to say that it is interesting! I like this story myself!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Even though I wish I did!  
  
'Dead' Hermione  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A young third year Ravenclaw boy walked briskly on his way to his favorite place, the Library. He had to study hard to be just like his idol. He needed to get top grades; he needed to be on time. So on this Early Monday morning he decided to skip breakfast so he could study.  
  
He walked into the Library to see Madame Pince sitting in her desk reading. So the young boy walked up to her and hefted the heavy book he had on his desk, showing the note with it.  
  
"Yes?" Madame Pince looked up from her reading to do her duty.  
  
"I need to return this book to the restricted section." The boy smiled. Madame Pince just nodded and gave him the key to unlock the gate.  
  
"Just make sure you don't take a book off the shelf, Michael."  
  
"Yes M'am." He then picked up the book again and made his way to the very same gate that was only just used during the night. Upon walking in he looked for where he had taken the book from off the shelf. But before he found that place he saw his beloved idol on the ground, fast asleep.  
  
The scream woke up everyone in the whole school so that it had people walking to the library just so they could see what happened; the school always loved gossip. Actually the scream woke everyone up but Ron. He had to be shaken awake. He always was a deep sleeper.  
  
"Ron! WAKE UP!" Harry was practically yelling. Okay fine, he was yelling. Finally Ron woke up and yawned.  
  
"What's all the ruckus about?" Ron asked sleepily.  
  
"I don't know! That's why everyone going to find out! Come on!" Harry dragged Ron out of bed. They, like everyone else, made their way to the Library. It took them awhile to get through the crowd that was in front of the Library, but they finally did get through. And there they saw the teachers, who had also come, because they are part of the castle's body.  
  
"Ah. There ya are Harry!" Hagrid's voice made all the teachers stop talking to look at Ron and Harry, who had somehow had time to get dressed, like all the other students. Maybe they had some spell or something.  
  
"I wonder if you would know why someone screamed, Potter?" Snape sneered.  
  
Harry just ignored Professor Snape and turned to Professor Dumbledore, "What did happen Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, Ron. For some reason unknown to us Hermione is not with us anymore."  
  
A look of horror went over Ron's face, "You mean s-s-she's d-d-d- dead?"  
  
"No, she isn't dead" Dumbledore started, as Ron sighed from relief, "But she is sleeping quite soundly. She won't wake, no matter what we do. I am sorry to say, but I think she is under a curse; from what we have no clue. But we will try to find a way."  
  
"Where was she found?" Harry was very worried, what if they couldn't find the counter curse?  
  
"In the Restricted Section." Professor McGonagall clearly worried for her student.  
  
"Who found her?" Harry asked, Ron was just standing there shocked to do anything.  
  
"Michael Campbell, from Ravenclaw."  
  
"You should go back to the common room. All classes are canceled today, just in case. Go on boys." Dumbledore ushered them out and yelled above all the babble from the student body.  
  
"Classes have been canceled today, but you must all stay in the dorms. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor has been found unconscious in the library, so for your safety STAY in your towers." Dumbledore then turned around to go back into the library with the teachers.  
  
While Harry and Ron were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, they heard snippets of conversations as they walked past many groups of people.  
  
"Do you think it is the same thing that petrified people four years ago?"  
  
"Yeah! Like the monster from the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"What if it was a troll that knocked her out?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! If she had been knocked out they could have roused her."  
  
"Potter! Are you going to start crying for Granger like you used to for your parents?" Draco Malfoy yelled over the crowd; this remark made many of the Slytherins to laugh; loudly too.  
  
Harry just ignored it and continued walking, dragging Ron along. Ron was just staring at nothing still shocked about Hermione.  
  
Harry had to help Ron all the way to the common room, where Ron finally got out of his shocked state.  
  
"Harry? Did you have the same dream I just had? Where Hermione was gone?"  
  
"No. Because it wasn't a dream." Ron then started sweating and Harry winced.  
  
Then Ron clenched his fists, "Well I'm not going to just stand here! We need to find out who did this! WE HAVE TO AVENGE HERMIONE! WE..."  
  
Harry shook Ron, "CALM down, geeze. You don't have to get all worked up about it. We can start looking for things tomorrow. As for right now let's just relax while we celebrate not having Snape this week!"  
  
Karana Belle: Another fun chapter to write! REVIEW PLEASE! Just push the button. Singing Push the button! Push the button! Push the button please! Stop singing 


	3. Chapter 3

Karana Belle: I hope you all don't hate me now because I haven't updated in awhile! Reviewers:  
  
Padfoot—I will fix that Harry problem in this chapter for you. I promise!  
  
Harry/Hermione & Ron/Hermione fan—wow, what a mouthful! I'm not exactly sure if I will have Ron kiss Hermione be the spell, but I'll think on it, I still have awhile yet!  
  
In love with redheads—yeah it is kind of how Ron reacted in Chamber of Secrets. Like I said above I wasn't really going to have anything like 'true loves first kiss' but I'll think about it! I promise! And Hermione did the curse on herself because she made a mistake, she wanted to make sure that she said it right and she forgot that saying the spell out loud can make it happen. Plus she didn't read the whole summary/writing thing the book had in it! It was really her fault.  
  
Lainie xox—thank you and I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner!  
  
'Dead' Hermione  
  
Chapter Three  
  
After telling Ron to calm down about the whole revenge thing Harry suddenly sat still. The events of what happened today finally deciding to sink in. Ron, noticing that Harry was just sitting there, and quite pale, waved a hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
No reaction. So Ron sighed, rather loudly too, "I guess Harry is too shocked over Hermione being cursed." He muttered to himself before he noticed too, for the second time today, that Hermione wasn't here to help them with this problem.  
  
So there they sat, both too shocked to do anything. They didn't even bother to eat anything offered to them by their fellow 6th years.  
  
"Poor guys, they can't even get out of their mood enough to talk." Seamus was sitting on a couch directly across from the two shocked boys.  
  
Neville was quite shaken himself, but no one paid him heed for he was always like that. Too bad no one even tried to see what was wrong with him, because they could have gotten some valuable information concerning how Hermione was cursed. After all it wasn't his fault that he fell asleep in the library and couldn't get out once the doors were locked.  
  
It was then, after he had woken up, that he saw the gate to the Restricted Section open, but he could see no one opening it. So having been in the DA for a year he got up enough courage to go and see whom it was. After all the Death Eaters were still at large, still doing harm to anyone they came across.  
  
But what had surprised Neville was whom he actually saw. He saw Hermione in the Restricted Section; her wand pointed to a book, and seeing the book fly open to rest on a page. Watching to see what would happen he saw her fall forward, but after looking around could see no one around who could have done a spell.  
  
He did study the book for a long while, reading the page that it was open to and after a while thinking that maybe Hermione had done it to herself. Then realizing what he had thought Neville had started to walk away but collapsed on one of the couches in the Library. He had fainted once again.  
  
Finally coming out of his thoughts he saw Seamus eating the food that they had brought for Harry and Ron. Shrugging Neville grabbed some of the food too and sighed. He just noticed that if they didn't get out of their little moment of shock before midnight someone would have to take them up to the dorm.  
  
'Why is it always me?' the famous trademark of Neville Longbottom.  
  
Karana Belle: Okay I know this one was short but I couldn't think of anything else to add and it sounded like a good stopping place. REVIEW PLEASE! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! I WILL STILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN! 


End file.
